Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Oneshot. Lilly POV. Miley and Oliver are like...a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Perfectly matched to go absolutely perfect together. MOLIVER!


**A/N1:** Hehe, something totally random that I came up with. It's kind of hypocritical too because I don't really like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches...but for this, I will make an exception and say that I LOVE them; because in this case, I do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own any part of Hannah Montana whatsoever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Lilly's POV**

Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken: my two best friends. They can be pretty smart sometimes, but they definitely can be pretty stupid and oblivious. I can name _quite_ a few examples. But the one of most importance is their whole friendship. What's wrong with them being friends? Nothing at all; but at the same time: everything. They are great friends, the best of friends in fact. And that therein lies my—and their—problem. They are so blind to what's going on between them. It bothers me to no end that they don't see how perfect they are for each other!

Miley and Oliver are like...a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; perfectly matched to go absolutely perfect together. PB&J is heaven in a sandwich and Miley and Oliver are a couple made in heaven! See the connection? I thought so. Seriously though, that's the best way to describe them. They always are together, they never seem to fight with each other as much as I fight individually with either one of them and they are just so comfortable whenever they are together. It's just so natural and effortless for them. In fact I think that "together" is the perfect place for them to be, the best step to take from where they are. To go from just best friends to passionate lovers! Well...maybe not that far—I mean we _are _in high school still for goodness sake—but eventually it could happen!

Becca Weller and Jake Ryan were just silly phases they went through. You have to test the waters at least once before you find your perfect "fish in the sea." They were little...experiments or side trips on the great road to love if you will. They didn't last and I knew that they wouldn't. You can try to make a great sandwich with some other ingredients: peanut butter and honey, peanut butter and bananas, grilled cheese and jelly or anything of that sort. But in the end, it's not going to work; it's never the same. No combination is better than peanut butter with jelly. Nothing will ever be as good and nothing will ever blend as well.

As lame as it may sound, they complete each other. Having Miley without Oliver is unconceivable, like Harry Potter without a scar; not possible, like a beach without sand; sad and lonely, like Tigger without Pooh; and just plain unworkable, like a fish trying to survive out of water. I could go on for a long time comparing Miley and Oliver not being together to random things in life, but I won't continue. The point is that life doesn't work that way!

Harry Potter has to have a scar, a beach isn't a beach with no sand, Tigger has to be with Pooh, fish need water and Miley has to be with Oliver. It's the only way, there's no better option, nor is there any other plausible option. That's why I don't understand why they don't see it! I don't know how to make them see that they are perfect together. When I do though...

Then what about me? What will I be when—yes, not if but _when_—they are together? Well you might think that I'd turn into the always overlooked and forgotten third wheel that would be both miserable and regretful about hooking them up because I became said wheel. But that's where you're completely wrong, I know better than that. I wouldn't be the wheel, I'd be the slices—yes, _both_ slices—of bread that pushed them together in the first place and made them realize how much they need and complete each other...and the one who made them realize how similar they are to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Now I'm hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N2:** What did you think? Please review!

**NOTE:** There IS such as thing as a grilled cheese and jelly sandwich—I looked it up! Eww! (Shudders)

lovelove, Amanda


End file.
